Twinkle
by johnnyd2
Summary: Lorelei has always had an icy heart..... But one night someone close to her changed that, in a way she didn't expect. Warning for pokemon x human content, Rated for Nudity and Romance.


Twinkle

Co authored by Johnnyd2 and Skittygirl of SPPF

Disclaimer: We do not own these characters, Lorelei and Lapras belong to Pokemon and Nintendo.

Lorelei sat on the chair just outside her pool. Only a black towel covering her nude body, she sat in a lazy way, letting Lapras swim around the pool. She then stared into the twinkling blue eyes of his. "Lapras, you never fail to swim around do you?" She said with a little smile beckoning. Lorelei kept sitting on the chair and looking up at the bright, white stars above which reminded her of something: Lapras! Lorelei looked upon Lapras who stared back with only but a twinkle on his face. "C'mon Lapras, lets both take a swim!" and Lapras eagerly smiled with happiness "Lap Lap!" Lorelei sat at the edge of the pool with Lapras in front of her. Lapras looked confused thinking "What the hell is that thing on her?" and Lorelei sat there in the middle of the night, nude. She quickly swiped off her glasses and Lapras started to lick her gently in the chest and face area. "You are a wild boy aren't you Lapras?" Lapras then went "Lap Lap!" with happiness as Lorelei jumped in the pool with Lapras and began swimming around. Lorelei then went underwater and Lapras followed brushing up against her and following Lorelei around, Lorelei then grabbed onto Lapras's back and she held on as Lapras swam around the area, Lorelei felt so joyful as her eye tone changed from a tense black to a bright and innocent blue.

Lorelei then went back up with Lapras for air and she breathed in relief. she then noticed Lapras staring at her and she said in a snide tone "What are you staring at?" but she found herself drawn into Lapras's eyes as she realized that Lapras was as beautiful as the night sky, both inside and out. Then she was snapped out of her trance by Lapras licking her face "Lapras! Hey!" she yelled as Lapras continued to lick her going down to her chest and Lorelei then yelled "Lapras! that tickles! hehehehe!" She giggled happily as Lapras continued to lick her everywhere. Lapras then stopped licking and looked at Lorelei in the eyes again. Lorelei responded by giving Lapras a lick of her own on his cheek. "Lapras, I feel so stupid but-" Lorelei got closer to LAparas and licked Lapras on the face, softly and slowly. Lorelei then began feeling tired out from all the playing with Lapras and began to feel her eyelids drop, she then put her arms on Lapras head as she fell asleep.

It wasnt any sleep though, Lorelei was having a wonderful dream in which she was a mermaid, she then noticed another mermaid, or in this case a merman as he swimmed towards her. This merman was special in the fact that he had many of the same qualities of her Lapras she loved so much, with purple hair, and blue fins and a tail of the same color. but most of all, he had those eyes, those eyes in which she adored so much. She looked at the merman in his eyes and said "Lapras?" but was silenced by the Merman kissing her. she could do nothing more but kiss back as they expressed their love for each other in a simple, but delicate manner. She then felt the merman begin to lick her as she saw the area around her distort. Lorelei then woke up as she saw Lapras licking her softly on her face. Lorelei then mused "Oh Lapras, I had a dream, a dream that was so vivid, but it reminded me of you. Lapras, as unethical as it seems, i may be attracted to you."

Lorelei felt confused as Lapras licked her, She felt warmth and love but felt uneasy. She has never heard of someone being attracted to a pokemon, and it seemed unreal and even unholy to herself. But she didn't give a hoot about it. Lapras stopped licking her and looked at Lorelei. Lorelei then told Lapras "Im sorry Lapras, but I really have to get going, I have to think about some things". Lapras eyed Lorelei lovingly as she climbed out of the pool and got her towel. but right after she put it on, she heard Lapras call out to her and she turned around to see Lapras staring at her. She looked at those eyes once more and Lapras then cried "lap Lap!" As he nuzzled the towel covered area of Lorelei's body. Lorelei then caressed Lapras's head wrapping her arms around him and rubbing him gently. Lorelei then whispered "Lapras, i had a great time with you, but i really have to go, maybe we could play some more another time". She then gave Lapras a kiss on the cheek as she proceeded to walk back home, Lapras looked at Lorelei with passion, knowing that she now realizes how he feels. As Lorelei made her way back, she reflected upon the past events and proclaimed "I love him, what the hell can I do?"


End file.
